Dell Parker
William "Dell" Parker was the receptionist at the Oceanside Wellness Group. Not only was he the receptionist, he was also a qualified nurse and was training to become a mid-wife and helped out the doctors with various tasks. He died from his injuries following a car accident while driving Maya Bennett to the hospital for her delivery. History Early Life During his childhood, Dell was abused by his parents. Dell became addicted to heroin and he introduced his girlfriend Heather to his drug dealing friends. When he was 17, Heather became pregnant with their child, Betsey. Dell managed to stop using, but it wasn't for a few more years that Heather managed to stop. Education Dell was enrolled as a student in the South Bay School of Holistic Midwifery and Family Nursing. He earned credit towards his degree in midwifery by assisting staff doctors with obstetrical exams and childbirths. Dell's hobbies included surfing during his lunch break. When Heather got a promotion at work, she talked to Dell, informing him the promotion was in St. Louis. Dell did not want this to happen, and they fought about it. Later on, when Dell went to talk to her, he found her apartment empty, and Betsey gone. Later, Dell married Heather, and most of the group at the Practice did not approve of this. He later yelled at Violet and Naomi due to them not approving of his marriage. This angered him and led him to say things that they had done. One night when Dell was heading out for work, his home exploded. Betsey was injured, and Heather received 3rd degree burns on her body. Later, the explosion was revealed to have been caused by Crystal Meth being cooked on the stove by Heather. Dell was furious and told Heather to go die and suffer a miserable death due to putting their daughter in danger. After this, Dell refused to let Betsey see her mother. Later in the hospital that night, Heather died due to her injuries, without having the chance to say good bye to Dell or Betsey. Dell announced he was accepted into the UCLA Medical School. Dell died of a brain hemorrhage and subdural hematomas sustained from a collision with an intoxicated driver while driving Maya to the hospital to deliver her baby. His bleeding was overlooked causing the damage to spread before being detected. Personality Relationships Familial Dell was primarily raised by his grandparents. His father presumably left his mother during her pregnancy or shortly after Dell's birth, as he didn't have a part in raising Dell. Dell's mother, whom he described as a "traveling stone", started traveling around the world. She "rolled right off" and left Dell with her parents. She only sends him occasional postcards. Thereby, Dell has no close relationship with any of his parents. When his grandmother died, Dell was left on his own when his grandfather moved to a nursing home. Romantic Naomi Bennett Dell had a crush on his boss, Naomi Bennett. He often showed it by getting her coffee, bringing her home-baked chocolate cake, and generally complimenting and adoring her. Naomi didn't take his crush seriously, calling him a "kid" although when she needed to feel better, at one o' clock, she and Violet would go to the lobby to see Dell walk down to the beach for surfing in only his swimming trunks and also an hour later, when he was wet. After realizing his feelings had developed into something more serious than a crush, Dell decided to fight for Naomi and when putting her jacket on her, he kissed her and told her he sure didn't have it all together, but that he was a man, not a kid. He promised he'd fight for her and left her office, only to see her kissing Sam seconds later. This made him realize Sam was fighting for ex-wife again, just like him. Heather Parker Dell married Heather and most of the group at the Practice did not approve of this. He later yelled at Violet and Naomi due to them not approving of his marriage, which angered him to say things they had done, such as Violet being so cold to Pete and their son Lucas, and Naomi leaving the practice for the other practice downstairs. Career Dell greeted people with a happy smile when they arrived at the Oceanside Wellness Group. Much more than just their receptionist, Dell performed many of the day-to-day operations that kept the practice up and running. Dell received his nursing degree. Dell was also a trainee midwife, frequently shadowing Naomi Bennett and Addison Forbes Montgomery during births at the practice. Dell also briefly worked at St. Ambrose Hospital as a nurse after he left Oceanside Wellness, unable to handle the pressures of covering for Naomi and financial problems of the practice any more. Dell got into medical school at UCLA before his death. No one knew about it except Charlotte, Naomi, and Maya. (Dell told her to calm her down.) Notes and Trivia *He was 24 when he died. *Before his death, he had gotten into med school in UCLA. Maya was the only one who knew as he had told her when she came in for her ultrasound. *He was the only adult main character of both shows that wasn't a doctor. *He was the first main character to be killed off in Private Practice. Gallery PP109DellParker.png PP203DellParker.png PP222DellParker.png PP315DellParker.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Dell-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *In Which Dell Finds His Fight *The End of a Beautiful Friendship Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nurses Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (ER)